Troubles at Riverside
by shining star21
Summary: The Clique goes to highschool, but it's not all smooth sailing for the PC. Another clique is trying to gain the spotlight, too. How far will they go to win?
1. Intro

Massie Block: Nervous about starting high school, but would never admit that to the PC! Needs to stay strong for the PC when another clique is trying to gain the spotlight, too.

Alicia Rivera: Always used to being on top with Massie and the star dancer, what happens when she finds out that there's someone that's better than her?

Dylan Marvil: Still loves her sweets and starts gaining some weight when she learns about a new clique.

Kristen Gregory: Realizes that there is another clique standing in her way, but she won't give up without a fight.

Claire Lyons: Finds out that Cam likes someone that's taller, blonder, and skinnier than her. What will she do?


	2. Chapter 1 Insecurity

-1Chapter 1

"School starts tomorrow and I have nothing to wear." Massie complained to her friends on her new LG enV from Verison. "We need to go shopping. It's an emergency. "Meet me at my house at two sharp or we're leaving without you." Massie hung up abruptly because she was so stressed out. "What will I do Bean?" Massie asked her black pug as she stroked it. High school starts tomorrow and I'm not ready at all." Massie only told her deepest secrets to Bean. If the PC knew that she was insecure, they would tumble down and she would no longer alpha. She got close to losing her status once and she couldn't risk losing it again.

"So, you ready for school tomorrow ?" Claire asked as she barged into Massie's room.

"Does it look like I'm ready?" Massie asked, frustrated.

"No, not really." Claire replied bashfully.

"Gawd, I have nothing to wear." Massie complained as she stepped into her closet.

"Didn't we all just go shopping Friday?" Claire asked, confused.

"Yes, but I need something better."

"Sorry but I don't think that you'll see anything different than what there was Friday."

"You're probably right." Massie admitted. She rarely admitted that she was wrong, so Claire knew that something was up.

"Nervous?" Claire asked.

"You have no idea." Massie sighed as she plopped down onto her bed.

"Are we going to cancel the shopping trip?" Claire asked as she sat down next to Massie.

"Yeah, but we're still going to get together." Massie said with a smirk. The doorbell rang and they both jumped then burst out laughing at themselves.

"We'll do just fine in high school." Claire assured.

"We have to do better than just fine." Massie whispered back.

"I don't like being left out on a joke." Alicia pouted.

"I think you'll live without this one." Massie assured.

"Whatever." Alicia said. "So are we gonna get going?"

"No, we just went shopping." Claire said.

"Yeah we have bigger problems." Massie said. "Are Kristen and Dylan coming?" Right on cue Dylan and Kristen walked through the doors.

"We're here!" Dylan shouted.

"You better come up here." Massie replied. "Because we're not going shopping anytime soon."

"Fine." Dylan sighed as she trudged up the stairs with Kristen.

"So tomorrow we'll be lowly freshmen." Kristen said as she nibbled on a mini pretzel.

"Not unless we date upperclassmen." Alicia replied.

"Easy for you to say." Kristen mumbled.

"Don't you have Josh, anyway?" Massie asked.

"Don't you have Derrington?" Alicia asked.

"Or Dempsey?" Claire added.

"Anyway," Massie said as she cleared her throat, "does everyone know the plans for tomorrow?"

"We've only gone over them about fifty times in the past week." Dylan said.

"Then one more won't hurt." Massie said with pride. "So, I will pick everyone up. School starts at eight, but I want to get there a little early so we can see who our peers are going to be."

"Sounds good." Kristen said as she picked at her cuticles. Massie just rolled her eyes at her friend's lack of attention towards her.

"Now everyone _has_ to wear their bracelets that we purchased Friday."

"Are we done, yet?" Alicia pleaded.

"Yes." Massie said. Why weren't her friends freaking out about this whole high school thing? Massie was panicking uncontrollably. Not only did she have to look after herself, but the whole PC, too. Claire saw that she was worried and sent her a sweet, warm smile. Massie tried to smile back. Claire was just too good for her own good. Too good for the PC's welfare.


	3. Chapter 2 Orientation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Hey, sorry this this chapter isn't that interesting, but I promise the next one will be better.

R&R!

Chapter 2

Orientation

"You girls ready?" Massie asked them before heading into the unwelcoming school.

"It's just orientation." Dylan said. "Why is it such a big deal?"

"It's a big deal because it's important for us to claim our status so when we walk into school tomorrow all of our classmates will look up to us." Alicia answered for Massie.

"Exactly." Massie said. "Anymore questions?" The girls just shook their heads. "Then let's go." The girls walked in sync with each other to the front doors.

"Hi, welcome to Riverside." an overly preppy upperclassman greeted them. "The cafeteria is down the hallway to your left."

"Thanks." Claire replied. Massie and the other girls just rolled their eyes as they headed to the cafeteria. The girls walked through the cafeteria doors and made their way to a round cafeteria table in the center of the room.

"The school's not as big as I thought it would be." Dylan said.

"It is a private school." Kristen replied.

"Attention students." a short lady with curly brown hair called. "I am principal Jernas. You can start out by grabbing you schedule on the rectangular table by the door and then you are free to roam around the school and get acquainted with your classrooms. The PC waited until the cafeteria thinned out before getting up to grab their schedules.

"What if we're not in any classes together?" Claire asked.

"Then we'll change our schedules so we are in classes together." Massie replied.

"Let's go get our schedules." Alicia suggested. The girls walked up to the table and snatched their schedules. "What classes are you in, Dylan?" Alicia asked.

"Here's my schedule." Dylan said, handing her schedule to the girls.

1st- Biology room 101

Homeroom room 102

2nd- English room 144

3rd- History room 111

4th- lunch

5th- Spanish 1 room 133

6th- P.E.

7th- study

8th- Algebra 1 room 123

"What's your schedule?" Dylan asked Alicia.

"Here's mine." Alicia said.

1st- English room 144

Homeroom room 102

2nd- Spanish 2 room 135

3rd- Algebra 1 room 124

4th- study

5th- lunch

6th- History room 114

7th- Biology room 100

8th- P.E.

"What about you, Kristen?" Claire asked. Kristen just handed her schedule over.

1st- English honors room 145

Homeroom room 145

2nd- Biology honors room 110

3rd- study

4th- Spanish 3 room 133

5th- History honors room 115

6th- lunch

7th- P.E.

8th- Algebra 1 honors room 122

"How are you so smart?" Alicia asked. Kristen just laughed.

"What's your schedule, Claire?"

"Here." Claire replied.

1st- English room 144

Homeroom room 103

2nd- Biology room 100

3rd- P.E.

4th- Spanish 2 room 134

5th- lunch

6th- History room 114

7th- Algebra 1- room 146

8th- study

"What about you, Massie?" Claire asked.

"Fine." Massie sighed as she handed over her schedule.

1st- History room 114

Homeroom room 145

2nd- Spanish 2 room 135

3rd- English room 145

4th- P.E.

5th- Algebra 1 H 123

6th- lunch

7th- Biology room 100

8th- study

"I hate my schedule." Kristen complained.

"It could be worse." Claire said, trying to comfort Kristen.

"I guess you're right." Kristen said. "At least I have lunch and homeroom with you, Massie."

"Yeah." Massie replied. "I know."

"Let's go see where our classes are!" Claire suggested excitedly.

"I guess you're right." Kristen said.

"Yeah, I don't want to be walking around aimlessly tomorrow." Alicia said.


	4. Chapter 3 The PC Tree

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique.**

**R&R!**

Chapter 3

The PC Tree

Massie woke up bright and early the next morning. She didn't sleep well the night before, so it was a relief when her alarm clock went off. She dragged herself over to her closet and pondered over what to wear. Even though uniforms were required at Riverside, there were several options. The school offered button down shirts, plaid skirts, and plain skirts in black, white, red, and blue. You could also choose to wear slacks in kaki, navy, or black. Massie opted for a white button down shirt, a plain black skirt, white knee high socks, and a pair of gold flats. Massie curled her hair to perfection and added a thin gold headband to her hair. She left messages for the PC to also wear a white shirt and plain black skirt. Massie admired herself in her full length mirror before applying her makeup. Her entire uniform had been altered to fit her perfectly. She had the skirt hemmed up to about three inches above her knee and had the shirts taken in at her waist to show off her figure. Massie walked downstairs and helped herself to a plate on pancakes.

"Hello." Kendra greeted Massie.

"Hi." Massie greeted back nervously.

"Are you excited for your first day at Riverside?" she asked.

"Sorta." Massie replied. Isaac honked the car horn and Massie sauntered outside. She stepped inside the car where she met up with Claire. Massie gave her a small, welcoming smile ad fixed her hair. Massie tried to remain calm but her palms were sweating and her fingers were cold despite the humid air.

"Clam down." Claire advised Massie.

"I am calm." Massie replied curtly. How dare Claire speak to her like that? Once Isaac picked up all the girls, he headed off towards Riverside. The PC sat in silence listening to one of Massie's CDs that she made specifically for this day. Isaac pulled up to the school's entrance and the girls pilled out of the car. Once they were all out of the car, they linked arms and headed towards the doors. The school was bursting with excitement. Everyone was talking and running around.

"We should get our books for our first class." Claire suggested.

"Good idea, we'll stop off at everyone's locker." Massie added. At the moment, Massie was terrified of leaving her friends. They were each other's strength.

"Oh, gawd." Massie whispered as the PC was on its way to Dylan's locker.

"What is it?" Alicia asked.

"Derrington and Josh." Massie responded.

"Are we allowed to talk to them?" Kristen asked.

"Talk, but don't flirt. We'll save our flirting for the upperclassmen." Massie advised. The PC nodded and got back to talking.

"Hey there, ladies." Josh greeted.

"Hello, boys." Massie replied for the PC.

"What's your guys' schedules?" Derrington asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Alicia responded. The PC traveled to the next locker in perfect sync, leaving Derrington and Josh alone with their mouths hung open. The first bell rang and the PC scurried off to their first class. Massie walked into her room 114, her history class. She eyed the room for an empty seat. Of course, the only seat available was next to Derrington. Massie let out a small sigh, and walked to her seat with her head held high.

"We meet again, Block." Derrington smiled and held his hand up. Not being able to resist his shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes, Massie high-fived him and rolled her eyes. The teacher called for the class's attention, took roll, and then started lecturing about Christopher Columbus. As soon as class ended, Massie strolled out of history and met up with Kristen where they walked towards homeroom together.

"How was your first class?" Kristen asked.

"I have Derrington in my class." Massie admitted. "And its history, so how much worse could it get? What about you?"

"Just a bunch of super smart geeks." Kristen sighed. Massie and Kristen walked into their class where they sat next to each other in the back row.

Principle Jernas spoke into the intercom after the bell rang and read off the announcements for the day. "Hello students and welcome to Riverside. Next week we will be holding tryouts for our fall season. These sports include: football, cross country, boys soccer, girls swimming, and girls volleyball. We will also have tryouts for our all year sports which include cheerleading, poms, and orchesis. When the announcements were over with, everybody started talking again.

"Are you trying out for anything?" Massie asked Kristen.

"It looks better for college if you do a sport every season, so I have to." Kristen responded. "What about you?"

"Puh-lease. I won't if I don't have to." Massie met up with Alicia at her locker to head on over to Spanish when homeroom was over. Massie and Alicia arrived at Spanish early, so they were able to snag two seats next to each other at the dead center of the room. They were actually good at Spanish, so why not let them shine where everyone could see them.

"Josh is here." Alicia whispered to Massie as she eyed Josh.

"And he brought in a tramp." Massie added.

"Hey, Alicia!" Duh-Livia greeted. "Let's go sit by them." She whispered to Josh. Olivia sat next to Alicia and Josh sat behind Olivia. Massie slouched in her chair and couldn't wait until class to be over. The rest of the day sped by after Spanish class. When school was over, Massie ran over towards one of the trees in the school lawn. After Massie claimed her territory, she texted the girls to meet her. In a matter of a few minutes the PC was hover around the tree.

"Before we leave, we're all going to engrave our names into this tree." Massie took out a pocket knife that she snatched for the day and engraved the word 'PC' underneath that she inscribed 'Massie'. Massie handed the knife to Alicia, who wrote her name and then passed the knife to Dylan.

"What if we get caught?" Claire whispered. Dylan handed the knife to Kristen when she finished writing.

"We won't get caught if you be quiet." Massie whispered. Finally, Kristen passed the knife to Claire. Claire quickly wrote her name down and gave the knife to Massie. "Let's go, Isaac is waiting." The girls piled up into the car and were each dropped off at their houses.

"How was your first day?" Claire asked Massie after everyone else was dropped off.

"Okay, but now it's time to get down to business. We have to gain respect from our peers and show them who rules the school."

"We gotta lot of work ahead of us." Claire commented. She felt tired of just thinking about the idea.


End file.
